<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa - Trigger Shifted Disarray by ResidentBirdkeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266756">Danganronpa - Trigger Shifted Disarray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentBirdkeeper/pseuds/ResidentBirdkeeper'>ResidentBirdkeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Talentswaps [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Junko's personality is more like Ryoko's, Multi, Probably very poorly written as I am new to this, anglicized names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentBirdkeeper/pseuds/ResidentBirdkeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Child Caregiver, wasn't expecting to be thrown into a death game at her new school. She just wanted to learn more about herself and care for her classmates in the only way she knew how to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Talentswaps [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa - Trigger Shifted Disarray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junko Enoshima, formerly Ryoko Otonashi, stared up at her new school - Hope's Peak Academy. She then looked down at her scrapbook of memories that she always carried with her, proudly labeled "JUNKO ENOSHIMA'S MEMORY BOOK". She was a very forgetful young woman, a ditz if you will, but she always kept this scrapbook so she could remember about herself. The memories in question could be summed up as "No childhood, homeless at some point, still loves her sister and all the kids she took care of, and petty crime to make ends meet at her orphanage". </p><p>Junko Enoshima looked lovingly at her big sister, the Ultimate Lucky Student, who she dreamed of starting an orphanage with. She clasps Mukuro's hands tightly, a loving look washing over her. She was excited to make new friends, and to relish in the hope of a bright future.</p><p>"Ready or not, here we come!!" The childlike girl crowed. Her yellow backpack with a flower pattern stitched into it bounced as she ran towards the gate, dragging Mukuro along.</p><p>And then the world went black for the sisters.</p>
<hr/><p>Junko awoke inside a locker. She was donning the same outfit - A crimson t-shirt partially hidden under overalls, ones with a big pocket in the front stuffed with markers and crayons, a ladybug adorning the outside. Black rainboots with memories of muddy puddles still left on them in the form of crusty, dry dirt near the sole. Colorful hair ties with butterflies and alphabet block decals twisting her hair into fluffy pigtails. And yet something was wrong, oh so wrong, as she found herself crammed inside a locker. She banged on the door, crying "Hey! This isn't funny!!" despite her expecting no response. And yet, there was one to be found.</p><p>The door opened with a click, and there was a boy dressed more like a dictator than a student, his white uniform perfectly ironed and pressed and the epaulets and cape decorating it contrasting with colors of black, gold, and red. Atop his head sat the sort of hat that a high-ranking military official would wear, not a 16 year old schoolboy. </p><p>"So, I was not the only one..." He muttered as the klutz of a girl nearly fell face-first onto the ground, her scrapbook landing right next to her. Junko, however, recovered with a smile. "I get it!! This must be some sort of team-building exercise for the first day!!” She smiled as a confused look took over her supposed teammate. “Introductions are in order then! I’m Junko Enoshima, the brand-new Ultimate Child Caretaker!”</p><p>“I... okay, that...” He looked like he was processing something, determining how to respond best. Then, he started again. “Salutations. My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I am the Ultimate Leader. Before you ask, it is for, err...” He stuttered for a moment, despite reciting the part about his talent like he had rehearsed it over and over. “I lead a famous student council and a world championship debate team.”</p><p>Junko gasped in amazement, not noticing anything wrong about Kiyotaka’s statement, or rather, she was refusing to acknowledge any discrepancies. Taking instant note of this in the pages of her scrapbook, she continued with her fantasy of this being nothing but a test. "We'll be the most unstoppable team, then! This school must be the bees knees if THIS is how it starts off!!" </p><p>"Erm, I don't believe that this is what you think it is, Enoshima." Kiyotaka struggled to interrupt Junko's non-stop chatter. "This does not feel like any sort of opening ceremony I've witnessed. There was a poorly-put-together pamphlet in my locker telling me to be in the gym by 8 AM, and it is 7:55...we best be going to figure this out. No point in putting a puzzle together if you lack some of the pieces, right?"</p><p>"Wait, 7:55? Me and Mukuro got here at 8:30!! Are you lying to me?" Junko pouted half-jokingly before Kiyotaka motioned to the clock in the room that now read 7:56. Her wide grin was instantly plastered back onto her face at this revelation. "Oh well! Our clock musta just been slow! C'mon, Taka, adventure awaits!" She grabbed Kiyotaka's hand like she did Mukuro's and dragged him into the hallway before he yanked his hand away from her and condescendingly snapped "That's quite enough." Junko's only response was a strange giggle. She set off skipping down the hallway as the sound of Kiyotaka's combat boots hitting the floor trailed behind her. Wide gymnasium doors begging to be opened lay at the end of the corridor as Junko shoved them open with a loud "HELLLOOOO, HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY!" </p><p>The 14 pairs of eyes in the gym all turned to her in shock as Kiyotaka muttered something, looking significantly more grumpy. "Whazza matter with you people?! Have some new school spirit!" The Child Caregiver cheered as she ran over and hugged her older sister. "Hey there, Mukuro!!" Junko pinched Mukuro's cheek playfully. "It's been like, years since I last saw you!!" "It's...been 5 minutes, Junko..."</p><p>Kiyotaka tensed up at the "it's been years" remark, instantly getting lost in thought again. </p><p>"Well, it's only fair to introduce myself!" Junko put her hands on her hips. "The Ultimate Child Caretaker, Junko Enoshima! That's me, baby! And this is my older sister Mukuro!" She pointed in the direction of the Lucky Student, her overbearing qualities becoming visible.</p><p>Most of the class looked at each other, all of them not wanting to be the one to speak up first. All except one Makoto Naegi, who smiled a bit at Junko. "I'm Makoto, the Ultimate Animal Breeder! It's nice to meet you, Junko!"</p><p>And soon, other introductions were made. You, the reader, already know about them. I will keep this brief.</p><p>The Ultimate Clairvoyant, Mondo Owada, seemed to try to push Junko away with a rude attitude as he fiddled with a Magic 8-Ball, calling it bullshit.</p><p>The Ultimate Pianist, Leon Kuwata, talked about how much he loved music and his talent, but how he wanted to be more rock-n-roll. </p><p>The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Sayaka Maizono, mostly rambled on about how much she loved her gang. She seemed awfully cheerful for such a punk lady. </p><p>The Ultimate Gambler, Byakuya Togami, was exactly the pretentious scum of the earth that Junko (and Kiyotaka, who had more or less started leading Junko along) predicted him to be.</p><p>The Ultimate Maid, Toko Fukawa, seemed to have a self-loathing complex centered around her identity as a servant. </p><p>The Ultimate Fanfiction Writer, Makoto Naegi, seemed to take great joy in altering a story to give it a happier end. </p><p>The Ultimate Aikido Master, Kyoko Kirigiri, was silent and distrustful, unwilling to share any of her technique. </p><p>The Ultimate Soldier, Sakura Ogami, was someone not to be messed with at first glance, but she seemed to have a soft side. Her pure muscle and intimidation prevented Kiyotaka from wrestling the Cuban cigar out of her mouth, but he still berated her for it.</p><p>The Ultimate Tennis Pro, Aoi Asahina, was a bundle of joy who seemed to care for Sakura deeply, listening to every word of the latter's long-winded war stories.</p><p>The Ultimate Cosplayer, Taeko Yasuhiro - or "Celestia Ludenberg", her apparent nickname over the internet, had quite the superiority complex for someone so nerdy. </p><p>The Ultimate Cook, Hifumi Yamada, was very overweight - he said he taste-tests everything himself...</p><p>The Ultimate Anthropologist, Yasuhiro Hagakure... he seemed like a drug addict or an alien, with how much he raved about complete nonsense that were supposedly from other countries. Junko hid her immense doubt with her child-like mask well.</p><p>And then there was Chihiro Fujisaki, the girl who didn't remember her talent. She was dressed somewhat like a strapping young paperboy from a time long passed, but that gave no hints as to who she really was. Kiyotaka was lost in thought once again at this revelation. </p><p>Introductions are always so bland, so scripted, and the mastermind among the innocent students knew this. And they would have to endure one more speck of boredom before their fun really began.</p><p>A familiar bear's laugh came over the intercom.</p><p>"Hello, you bastards! This brand-spanking new school year will begin in...right now!" </p><p>A monochrome teddy bear popped out from behind a podium.</p><p>"I...am...Monokuma! And I will be your headmaster this year!"</p><p>The expected screams and disbelief were drowned out by Junko's curiosity. She was taking everything about this seriously, oddly enough. "I didn't know a teddy bear ran this school! That's cool, Mister Monokuma, but why are the windows all bolted up?" She started to whine and fake-cry. "I wanna see all the birds and trees, meanie! Why are you hiding it from me?!"</p><p>Monokuma would have rolled his eyes if he had them. "I'm hiding your little trees because of your new school life! We've had a change in policy - instead of the normal 3 years of learning, you'll get to stay in our comfortable facilities for the rest of your lives!" More gasps of disbelief. "Don't worry, I've prepared research labs for every single one of you! You'll learn and learn until your brains fry! That's the point of school, right? Oh, but I forgot to mention...there is one way out." As expected, cries of "How??" and "Tell us!!" rang through the students. The bear just cackled maniacally and said a sentence that you, dear reader, are very used to.</p><p>"To graduate, you must disrupt the communal school life completely! How, you may ask? Why, murder, of course!"</p><p>Stunned silence. Finally, Chihiro squeaked out, "M-Murder? You're f-forcing us to KILL each other? Y-You can't do that!"</p><p>"Of course I can, toots! I'm the headmaster, I make the rules! Of course, you don't HAVE to kill each other! It's just strongly advised!" The bear's creepy smile made his words sting even more. “That’s all for now! Smell you later, bastards - and check your e-Handbooks for the rules!”</p><p>Monokuma jumped behind the podium and disappeared. The silence of the class was deafening. Everyone was looking at their classmates not as humans, but as wild animals that could attack at any moment.</p><p>All except for the cold and calculating Kiyotaka Ishimaru and the whimsical, toddler-brained Junko Enoshima.</p><p>”Did he say we have our own Ultimate Labs?! That’s soooo cool!! I hope I have a big plushie teddy bear in mine, and maybe some LEGOs and finger paints!! I didn’t have enough room in my bag for my own...”</p><p>As Junko rambled about her favorite activities to anyone who’d listen, Taka’s cold crimson eyes fell on Mondo Owada and Chihiro Fujisaki. His boots clacked upon the ground for a couple seconds as he strode towards the pair, a pair that stared at him with slightly fearful eyes. </p><p>“You two. I want to see you in Owada’s lab as soon as night time begins.” He pointed to Rule #2, which as I’m sure you know, designates Night Time. </p><p>“You don’t decide what happens to my lab...” Owada’s low, throaty rumble of a voice betrayed the extreme stress he felt. “How do I know you’re not gonna kill us and get outta here?”</p><p>Taka chuckled in response. “You don’t know. That’s the exciting part, isn’t it?” When the pair just stared at him, he spoke a metaphorical trump card that easily convinced the two that this would be worth their time.</p><p>“I know Chihiro’s Ultimate Talent.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>